Absurdos
by Pislib Nott
Summary: Como el título lo dice, es una mini historia de drabbles que narran la relación de Blaise Zabini y Ronald Weasley. Es una temática absurda pero entretenida, espero . . SLASH. Blaise/Ron
1. Absurdo 1

**Absurdos**

Noviembre del 2012

 **Categoría** : Libros, Harry Potter.

 **Personajes** : Blaise Zabini, Ronald Weasley.

 **Clasificación** : Mayores de 15 años.

 **Género** : Romántico, Humor.

 **Advertencias** : Ninguna.

 **Estatus del Fanfic** : Finalizado.

 **Aclaraciones:** Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a JK Rowling, a excepción de los personajes que no son mencionados en los libros, éstos son de mi autoría; en ningún momento se pretende violar derechos de autor ni lucrar con esta historia.

 **Resumen** :

 _"_ _Como el título lo dice, es una mini historia de drabbles que narran la relación de Blaise Zabini y Ronald Weasley. Es una temática absurda pero entretenida, espero ._. "_

POR:

PISLIB n_n

* * *

 **ABSURDOS**

 **Absurdo #1**

 **"** **Lo que quieras con ella, conmigo"**

-¡No, no y no! – Ginny gruñó.

Ron enarcó una ceja, era la quinta vez, en esos últimos días, que escuchaba discutir a su hermana y a su novio. Comenzó a preocuparse.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – se puso en medio de los dos.

-Nada importante – le respondió su hermana, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Claro que es importante!

-Relájate, Weasley – recomendó el novio.

-Tú mejor cállate, Zabini – gruñó el pelirrojo – tengo suficiente con soportarte al lado de mi hermana.

-Déjanos solos – pidió la muchacha.

-¡No! Y no me iré hasta saber lo que sucede aquí – dejó salir tercamente.

-Entonces, nosotros nos vamos – Ginny le hizo una señal a su novio.

-¡NO! – Ron jaló al Slytherin del brazo.

-¡Vaya! Dos Weasley peleando por mí, ¿Quién lo diría?

-¡Cállate! – los dos hermanos gritaron al unísono. El moreno enarcó una ceja.

-Hablaré con él a solas – sentenció Ron. Ginny gruñó.

-¡Has lo que quieras! – la pelirroja salió, dejándolos a solas.

-¿Y bien? – exigió el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué? – el moreno se hizo el desentendido. Comenzó a caminar alrededor del aula de Pociones.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto discuten últimamente mi hermana y tú?

-Eso es algo entre ella y yo – cortó Blaise, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ahora también es algo mío – aclaró el pelirrojo – es mi hermana, Zabini. Así que no voy a permitir que algo malo le hagas.

-Weasley…

-Así que, lo que quieras con ella, conmigo – dejó salir el pelirrojo, protectoramente, ajeno a la interpretación que le estaba dando a esas palabras el muchacho frente a él.

-¿En serio? – Blaise lo miró con interés.

-¡Sí! – Respondió, solemnemente – Es una advertencia.

Blaise lo evaluó de pies a cabeza, no estaba tan mal el " _cuñado_ ".

-De acuerdo – respondió el Slytherin encogiéndose de hombros.

Hechizó la puerta, comenzó a separar las sillas y las mesas para preparar el escenario y comenzó a quitarse la túnica.

-¿Qué… qué demonios estás haciendo? – Ron sintió arder sus orejas de la vergüenza al ver cómo el Slytherin se desnudaba sin pudor frente a él.

-Haciendo lo que me pediste – el moreno se acercó a él lentamente, seductoramente.

-¿Zabini? – Blaise acortó la distancia que los separaba y lo besó.

Al Gryffindor le costó trabajo entender lo que realmente estaba pasando. Cortó el beso bruscamente.

-¡Qué demonios fue eso!

-Lo que quiero de tu hermana… es hacerle el amor – Blaise le susurró al oído, Ron se estremeció – ella no quiere hacerlo y tú te has ofrecido así que…

-Pero…

-Una advertencia, es una advertencia, ¿cierto? – le devolvió sus palabras.

-Yo no… yo soy…

-Shh – el Slytherin lamió su cuello – no necesitas ser gay para hacerte el amor…

Después de esas palabras, el pelirrojo perdió el control de su cuerpo y la cordura. Se dejó llevar por las sensaciones producidas de las caricias del Slytherin, por las palabras susurradas de manera erótica, por el roce de ambos cuerpos. Pero sobre todo por el muchacho que lo dominaba.

¡Por Merlín!

Haber hecho el amor con un chico fue genial. Diferente, pero estupendo.

-Weasley… ¿hasta cuándo tendrá vigencia tu petición? – le susurró el Slytherin.

-Hasta siempre – respondió el pelirrojo, anonado.

-Genial, porque estoy pensando en que quiero un hijo con tu hermana.

Ron abrió los ojos como platos, Blaise le sonreía con un brillo especial en los ojos.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	2. Absurdo 2

**Absurdo #2**

 **No es obsesión, solo curiosidad.**

El pelirrojo no despegaba la mirada de la mesa de las serpientes.

-Emh… ¿Ron? – Su amigo ojiverde le llamó - ¿te hizo algo Zabini?

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué se supone me hizo? – Escudriñó con la mirada al de lentes – No me hizo nada.

-De acuerdo – dejó salir no muy convencido – te pregunto porque desde hace dos días que no le despegas la mirada y…

-¿Yo? ¿Mirarle? ¿Por qué debería de mirarlo? Tiene buen cuerpo, pero… - sintió las orejas calientes – No, definitivamente no lo he visto.

-Estás raro – comentó Harry – Ginny me dijo que…

-¿Ginny? ¿Mi hermana?

-Solo hay una Ginny en este colegio y hasta donde sé es tu hermana – Harry aclaró.

-¡Por supuesto! Mi hermana, yo nunca la traicionaría.

-Yo no he dicho eso – frunció el ceño.

-Y nunca lo digas – amenazó.

Ron salió del Gran Comedor. Debía de tener cuidado o Harry descubriría su secreto. Se dejó caer al pie de un árbol.

-¡Blaise! – escuchó gritar a Ginny desde la puerta, pero el Slytherin la ignoró y se fue hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

El pelirrojo sin pensarlo dos veces lo siguió en cuanto vio a su hermana desaparecer dentro del castillo.

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermana? – directo al grano, en cuanto vio Zabini detenerse frente a un árbol.

-¿Esa es tu manera de seducirme? – el moreno le sonrió de manera coqueta.

-¡No! – Gritó el pelirrojo, con las orejas sonrojadas - ¡Solo fue una vez, hace cinco días!

-En realidad, cuatro días, trece horas, veinte minutos y segundos más o segundos menos, pero ¿Quién lleva la cuenta?

-Estás demente – el pelirrojo lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No soy yo el que sigue a alguien a todas partes, ni el que lo observa en las horas de las comidas o el que lo interrumpe cuando esta con su novia… o incluso el que lo sigue hasta el Bosque Prohibido sin ninguna excusa – conforme hablaba, avanzaba hacia el pelirrojo, seductoramente – yo diría que… el que esta demente es otra persona – se acercó más, peligrosamente – más bien… _obsesionado_.

-No es obsesión, solo curiosidad – murmuró el Gryffindor.

-¿Curiosidad?, ¿Por qué?

-No tengo idea – sonrió, bobamente, al sentir el aliento del moreno muy cerca de su cuello.

Los ojos negros de Zabini penetraban a los azules del pelirrojo.

-Yo creo que sí lo sabes.

Sin despegar su mirada y aceptando la indirecta del Slytherin, el pelirrojo unió sus labios con los del muchacho.

Para el pelirrojo era el beso más salvaje pero sin duda el más apasionado que jamás había dado y recibido. Ambos entrelazaron sus lenguas y no pararon hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente.

Sus miradas eran intensas, allí no había solo obsesión o curiosidad, había algo más. El pelirrojo olvidó que el muchacho de en frente era el novio de su hermana o tal vez fingió olvidarlo.

-Hazme el amor – le suplicó al Slytherin y el otro gustoso aceptó la invitación.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	3. Absurdo 3

**Absurdo #3**

 **¿Qué es esa cosa blanca?**

Blaise embestía salvajemente al muchacho que tenía a gatas frente a él. El ruido de succión se escuchaba en aquella habitación.

-Oh, sí. Oh, sí – gemía el pelirrojo, quien era sometido por el moreno – más rápido… más…

Se sentía desfallecer, su miembro estaba a todo lo que daba, goteando líquido pre seminal, yendo de un lado a otro de acuerdo a los movimientos de su cuerpo. Sus cabellos rojos se adherían a la piel sudorosa de la cara.

-¡Por Salazar! – jadeó el moreno, envuelto en su éxtasis.

Observaba cómo el cuerpo que estaba bajo él se movía al ritmo de sus embestidas. Con la yema de los dedos recorrió aquella espalda sudorosa hasta detenerse en las bien proporcionadas nalgas del león. Jadeó con excitación al ver a su miembro entrar y salir de aquella estrecha entrada.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Oh, sí! – A Ron le temblaban las piernas, sus brazos ya no lo podrían seguir sosteniéndolo más - ¡Zabini, Zabini! – jadeó.

-Blaise…

El Slytherin le corrigió en un susurro.

-¡Blaise! – gimió el pelirrojo en cuanto sintió una mano rodear su miembro.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Oh, sí!

Ambos gimieron. No aguantarían mucho tiempo, lo sabían. Blaise embistió con más fuerza al pelirrojo y éste no hizo más que gemir y gritar improperios como poseso. Se necesitó un par de embestidas más y unos cuantos jalones bruscos en el miembro del pelirrojo para que ambos llegaran al clímax.

Ron no pudo sostenerse más y se dejó caer.

-Eso fue… asombroso – Blaise susurró, adormilado, encima y aún dentro de él.

-Sí… - coincidió el aludido, sonriendo bobamente.

Permanecieron tumbados en el suelo, sin moverse. Amaban, secretamente, escuchar los rápidos latidos del corazón del otro después de la jornada de sexo.

-Podría quedarme así… toda la noche – murmuró el Slytherin, lamiendo el cuello del pelirrojo.

-A mí me encantaría que lo hicieras – confesó el león, sonrojado.

-He quedado con tu hermana – dejó salir, apesadumbrado, el Slytherin.

-Es una lástima – musitó el ojiazul, distraídamente.

-Lo sé – coincidió el moreno, sin intensiones de moverse.

-¿Ron? ¡Blaise! – los gritos de la pelirroja menor los hizo separarse bruscamente.

-¡Ginny! Esto… esto no es lo que parece – inútilmente trató de explicar - ¡Ginny!

››¡GINNY!

El pelirrojo despertó, exaltado. Harry, que lo veía desde el pie de la cama, enarcó una ceja.

-No está bien que sueñes esas cosas – le recomendó.

-¿Qué? – el pelirrojo estaba desconcertado.

-¿Qué es esa cosa blanca? – Harry señaló a la entrepierna de su amigo. Ron entornó los ojos – amigo, tener sueños húmedos con tu propia hermana es… asqueroso.

-¡No! ¡No! – Aclaró rápidamente - ¡No estaba soñando con ella! Es decir, si estaba en el sueño, pero en realidad yo estaba con… - se detuvo al recordar con _quién_ estaba soñando y lo que estaba _haciendo_.

¡Por las barbas de Merlín!

-Harry… creo que… me gusta el novio de mi hermana.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	4. Absurdo 4

**Absurdo #4**

 **Nargles**

Era extraño encontrar a cierto pelirrojo en la biblioteca, sobre todo cuando éste va por su propia voluntad. Harry, su mejor amigo, estaba sentado a su lado, en contra de su voluntad.

-Odio la biblioteca – gruñó el de lentes – recuérdame agradecer ese detalle a Hermione.

El pelirrojo no se lo recordaría porque en realidad no estaba escuchando sino todo lo contrario, su cabeza estaba imaginando cosas sucias que involucraban a Zabini.

-¿Ron?

-Estoy pensando en él – musitó, apesadumbrado – soy una horrible persona, no debo hacerle esto a mi hermana, él es su novio y yo su hermano.

-Hermano que se deja toquetear por el novio – dejó salir distraídamente el ojiverde. Ron enrojeció.

-¿Cómo me alejo de él?

-Solo piensa en otra cosa o búscate una novia…

-Sí, me buscaré un novio.

Harry enarcó una ceja, creía que su amigo estaba confundido, pero al parecer era todo lo contrario, ya estaba bien definido.

-Tengo hambre – se quejó el ojiverde – vamos a comer.

-Él estará ahí.

-A unos cincuenta metros de distancia –aclaró Harry – no puedes seguir evitándolo, algún día lo enfrentarás.

-Lo sé.

-La cosa empeorará si se le ocurre casarse con tu hermana.

-¡NO! – gritó, ganándose un par de miradas acusadoras y a una madame Price enfurecida - ¡Vámonos de aquí! – le susurró a su amigo, quien complacido salió con él.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor e inmediatamente se fue a la mesa de los leones evitando todo momento cualquier contacto con la mesa de las serpientes. Le funcionó los primeros cinco minutos, después de eso le fue inútil y todo se fue al demonio. Malfoy había gritado el apellido de Blaise, haciendo que todos dirigieran su atención al aludido. Ron no fue la excepción.

Zabini sonrió de lado.

-Idiota – Ron susurró, al ver que el Slytherin había armado todo eso para que él lo observara.

Y funcionó. El Gryffindor no despegaba la mirada del moreno, a pesar que éste ya estaba envuelto en una conversación con Nott y Malfoy. Debieron de haber pasado muchos minutos, porque el pelirrojo sintió una mirada muy penetrante cerca de él.

-¿Qué tanto miras, Ron? – era la voz de su hermana y cuando ella se disponía a seguir la mirada de él, se asustó.

-¡ _Nargles_! – gritó, obligando a su hermana a mirarlo solo a él - ¡Muchos _nargles_!

Ginny enarcó una ceja.

-¿Te gusta Luna? – quiso saber, mientras untaba mermelada en un pedazo de pan.

-¡No!

-No tienes que fingir – le sonrió – tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

El pelirrojo desvió su mirada hacia la mesa de las serpientes y vio a Zabini dirigirse hacia la salida. Si se apresuraba tal vez lo alcanzaría por el pasillo y lo conduciría hacia los baños y quizás, con demasiada suerte, harían el amor.

Ron sonrió de lado.

-Tengo que irme – salió disparado del Gran Comedor.

-¡Suerte con los nargles! – le despidió Ginny.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LLER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	5. Absurdo 5

**Absurdo #5**

 **Fuerza de voluntad**

-Es mejor dejar esto aquí – confesó – sea lo que sea que tengamos. No puedo hacerle esto a mi hermana.

Se mordió el labio y su mirada la dirigió al espejo que estaba frente a él.

-Estoy perdido – murmuró, apesadumbrado.

No podía decirle eso a Zabini, ni siquiera alcanzaría a decirle el 'hola' antes de ser invadido por los besos del moreno. Ron se culpó por ser tan débil.

-Fuerza de voluntad, Ron – le expresó Harry, mientras le daba un apretón de hombros a forma de consuelo – si no la tienes, perderás a ambos.

El pelirrojo gruñó.

"Fuerza de voluntad" – se dijo mentalmente.

Pronto descubriría qué tanta fuerza de voluntad tenía, en cuestión de segundos llegaría al Gran Comedor y aunque Zabini hiciera circo, maroma y teatro, no cedería. Esta vez no lo vería, porque en cuanto lo hiciera todo se iría al demonio.

Entraron al Gran Comedor, Harry a su lado para darle apoyo moral. El pelirrojo le agradecía internamente que lo ayudara a superar esa situación.

"Es el novio de mi hermana" –se repitió una y otra vez para no desviar su mirada hacia la mesa de las serpientes.

"Él está prohibido" – esta vez se encontraba en la clase de Transformaciones. La prueba del Gran Comedor la había superado, no había mirado en ningún momento a Zabini. Y si sus cálculos no fallaban, cinco minutos le separaban para aprobar su segunda prueba: esquivar a Blaise durante las clases.

En cuanto sonó la campana, el león prácticamente huyó del aula y se dirigió hacia la torre, dentro de ésta estaría seguro y no cedería a sus impulsos de la libido.

Un par de escaleras y dos pasillos más y estaría a salvo. De lo concentrado que estaba por llegar a su destino no se percató que alguien lo seguía desde hacía un buen rato.

Una mano se cerró alrededor de su brazo izquierdo, haciéndolo girar.

-¿Qué…? – Zabini no le dio tiempo para los reclamos. Lo besó y aprovechando el aturdimiento del otro lo llevó al pasillo de al lado.

-¿Por qué me has estado evitando? – interrogó.

-Yo no te he evitado – respondió, nervioso.

El Slytherin enarcó una ceja.

-Eres el novio de mi hermana – Ron confesó con una voz desconocida – no puedo hacerle esto.

-Ella no es mi novia.

El pelirrojo entornó los ojos.

-¡¿Por qué demonios has terminado con ella?! – le reclamó, furioso.

-Te quiero a ti – confesó el Slytherin.

-¡No puedes dejarla y decirme esto! ¡No es correcto! – Al pelirrojo le dolía pronunciar las palabras, pero igual las diría, todo fuera por Ginny – Regresa con ella.

-No puedo.

-¡Zabini!

-No lo haré.

-Entonces olvídate de todo – el pelirrojo salpicó con odio– de mi hermana y de mí.

Con un enorme nudo en la garganta y un hueco en el estomago, el pelirrojo continuó con su camino.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **PISIB n_n**


	6. Absurdo 6

**Absurdo #6**

 **Reclama lo que es tuyo.**

Había transcurrido una semana. No. Seis días, cuatro horas, veinte minutos, segundos más o segundos menos. Pero, ¿Quién lleva la cuenta?

Él, solo él. El idiota, estúpido, iluso, tonto y traidor de Ronald Bilius Weasley. El único zopenco que se enamora del novio de su hermana menor.

Suspiró por sexta vez. Se encontraba tumbado en la cama, boca-abajo. Ese día era sábado y sus compañeros se habían ido a Hogsmeade. Así que, estaba solo en su habitación… o eso creyó hasta el momento en que sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado.

-¿Estás bien? – era Ginny.

-Sí – mintió.

-Eso no es verdad – confesó la pelirroja - ¿Por qué estas así?

-No dormí bien – volvió a mentir, en realidad a _medio_ mentir. La noche anterior no había dormido bien por el asunto de cierto Slytherin – si me dejas solo, podré recuperar el sueño y tal vez as…

-Es por Zabini, ¿cierto? – Ron sintió cómo la sangre se le helaba.

-No… - jadeó.

-Él te gusta – susurró.

Ron se incorporó rápidamente hasta quedar sentado frente a ella.

-No, no me gusta – se apresuró a aclarar – él es tu novio, deberías hablar con él y…

-Él no me quiere, te quiere a ti – Ron entornó los ojos.

-Ginny…

-No te preocupes, estoy bien – le sonrió dulcemente.

-No, no está bien – confesó – tú lo quieres y yo…

-En realidad, Ron – Ginny se mordió el labio inferior – yo no lo quiero….

Sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire.

-¿Qué?

-Fui yo quien terminó con él.

-¡Qué!

-Quería comprobar algo, no me equivoqué – le volvió a sonreír – a ti te gusta y tú a él.

-Yo…

-Ron, ¿entiendes lo que trato de decirte? – La muchacha lo vio seriamente – En realidad me acerqué a Zabini para saber qué traía contigo, desde meses atrás te ha estado acechando – le explicó – el día que nos descubriste discutiendo, le amenacé con decirte toda verdad sino confirmaba mis sospechas.

Ron la miraba de hito en hito.

-Ahora que sabes la verdad, hermano – Ginny lo palmeó cariñosamente en el brazo – ve y reclama lo que es tuyo.

El pelirrojo, después de procesar aquellas palabras, sonrió ampliamente.

Con el corazón en la mano y la adrenalina a mil, salió de la Sala Común y se dirigió hacia cierto lugar en donde encontraría a cierto Slytherin y le confesaría todo aquello que tenía guardado por temor a lastimar a su hermana.

* * *

 **Chan-Chán...!**

 **Este es el penúltimo capitulo**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Besos**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	7. Absurdo 7

**Absurdo #7**

 **Sentimiento diferente.**

Blaise estaba sentado en el suave pasto del jardín trasero del castillo. Su espalda descansaba tranquilamente en la pared mientras su mirada la tenía fija en un punto neutro frente a él. Parecía estar " _ido"_ … o eso le pareció al pelirrojo.

-Hola – lo saludó, tímidamente.

Blaise salió de su letargo y en un santiamén se encontraba de pie frente al Gryffindor.

-Mi hermana me ha explicado todo – le confesó.

El Slytherin lo veía fijamente.

-Perdón por no haber dejado que te explicaras – continuó – en realidad creí que salías con ella y…

El moreno no dejó que el Gryffindor siguiera torturándose, así que cortó la poca distancia que los separaba y unió sus labios con los del pelirrojo.

-Te quiero – confesó el Slytherin – a ti, solo a ti.

-Lo sé – murmuró, sonrojado – yo también te quiero.

Ambos se sonrieron y se besaron de nuevo.

-Esto es lo más raro que me ha pasado – confesó el Gryffindor, dos días después.

Los dos muchachos se encontraban sentados cerca del lago.

-No sé si debo preocuparme – frunció el ceño. Ron sonrió.

-Quiero decir que es un sentimiento diferente y me agrada sentirlo – el ojiazul se sonrojó – me gusta este sentimiento y que tú seas el que lo provoca.

Blaise lo veía con la boca entreabierta y le enviaba una mirada que el pelirrojo no supo cómo interpretar.

-Te amo… - le susurró.

El Gryffindor se quedó sin aliento y sin esperar más tiempo se abalanzó sobre el moreno para besarlo. Ambos muchachos terminaron tumbados en el césped, aún besándose. Ajenos de ser espiados por dos personas a la distancia.

-Te dije que los celos funcionarían – confesó una muchacha de cabellera castaña.

-No utilicé esa arma – respondió Ginny – usé el chantaje, la extorsión y el dolor.

La pelirroja sonrió malévolamente hacia su amiga.

-Eso también funciona – reconoció Hermione.

-¿Quiénes siguen en la lista? – preguntó la Weasley menor, curiosa.

La aludida le mostró un pedazo de pergamino, en el cual segundos atrás habían tachado un par de nombres.

-Theodore Nott y Neville Longbottom – respondió.

-Esta pareja será todo un reto – confesó la pelirroja – el Slytherin es muy reservado y Neville demasiado tímido, ¿Cómo demonios pueden gustarse?

-Siempre hay un roto para un descocido – expresó Hermione.

La pelirroja enarcó una ceja.

-Andando, para ellos solo tenemos dos semanas – apresuró la castaña.

-¿Qué táctica usaremos?

-La del baño.

-¿Los encerrarás?

-Para parejas disparejas hay que usar medidas extremas.

Ambas Gryffindors salieron en busca de sus nuevos objetivos.

 **FIN.**

 **Noviembre 2012.**

* * *

 **Hasta aqui ha llegado esta pequeña historia, espero les halla gustado.**

 **En cuanto descubra cómo demonios responder comentarios lo haré enseguida XD**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, si les ha gustado los invito a leer mis demás historias.**

 **Besos**

 **PISLIB n_n**


End file.
